The present invention generally relates to shaft lubrication systems, and more particularly, to a shaft bearing lubricant aerator, system, and method.
Turbomachinery typically employ bearings to support rotating components. The bearings typically require lubrication and removal (“scavenging”) of the lubrication to prevent overheating and flooding. Typically there is a lubricating oil sump located adjacent to some of the bearings. Bearings near the lubrication sump may receive lubricant from a dedicated passage leading from the sump. Air may be provided to these bearings via a separately dedicated passage. Another set of passages may also be provided to scavenge the air and oil from the bearings. However, the turbine wheel may obstruct the use of direct passages to remotely located bearings that are not positioned near the sump.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system and method of providing oil and air to a remote bearing from a common point.